Pacte d'amour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: All humans ! Ils s'aiment, mais elle est partie pour qu'il puisse réaliser ses rêves sans pour autant renoncer à leur amour. Onze ans se sont écoulés quand elle revient définitivement dans sa vie, avec un secret qui pourrait tout changer... ou pas !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartient pas…

Bonjour à tous,

Et joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous les couples *-* Je reprends les O.S Spéciaux et voici le premier de l'année ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nouvelle-Orléans !

14 février 2014 !

A 30 ans, Niklaus Mikaelson, dit Klaus ou Nik, avait tout pour être heureux dans la vie. Une famille unie, de l'argent, et il était en excellente santé. Directeur d'une entreprise qui fonctionnait plus que bien, il avait réussi sa vie professionnelle. Quant à sa vie personnelle, cela faisait onze ans qu'elle était… comme les montagnes russes. Non, il n'était pas un coureur de jupons, et il n'était pas célibataire non plus. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul amour dans sa vie. Un amour qui ne s'était pas éteint. Un amour encore vivace, mais qu'il ne pourrait vivre pleinement que lorsqu'Elle le jugera opportun. Lui et Hayley avaient fait un pacte avant qu'il ne parte pour l'université de Princeton. Ou plutôt, elle lui avait imposé cette _« séparation »_ pour qu'il puisse devenir quelqu'un.

 _FLASH-BACK !_

 _2003 !_

 _Enfermés depuis plusieurs heures dans sa chambre luxueuse, Klaus Mikaelson et sa petite amie Hayley Marshall fêtaient la fin du lycée à leur façon. Si tous leurs amis fêtaient leurs diplômes en dansant et en buvant dans des clubs branchés de la ville ou bien dans une fête organisée dans la grande maison familiale du Capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, ils avaient préférés s'enivrer d'une toute autre façon. Nus, enlacés sous les draps, ils faisaient l'amour avec la fougue et la passion qui les caractérisaient. Ensemble depuis leur première année de lycée, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. A bout de souffle et plus que comblés, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos._

 _« Wow ! » souffla Hayley, dont la longue chevelure brune s'éparpillait autour d'elle. « C'est quand même mieux que de faire la fête. »_

 _« Je savais que mon idée te plairait ! » dit Klaus, repliant un bras derrière sa tête._

 _Elle rit avant de rejeter les draps et de sortir du lit, et d'enfiler la chemise que Klaus avait porté pour la cérémonie de remise de diplômes._

 _« Reviens tout de suite dans ce lit ! » lui dit-il._

 _Elle lui tira la langue et disparue dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Quand elle avait rencontrée Klaus, elle s'était tout de suite dit que, malgré l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, elle n'était pas faite pour être avec un gosse de riche dans son genre. Mais elle s'était trompé, surtout quand il avait insisté pour apprendre à se connaître. Elle avait été très surprise, et aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, ils étaient encore ensemble et amoureux comme au premier jour. Mais aujourd'hui, Hayley avait pris une décision importante qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Elle n'allait pas rompre, et bien que sa vie soit avec lui, elle devait partir quelques temps. Retournant dans la chambre, Klaus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

 _« Tu devrais enlever cette chemise ! » lui dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin._

 _« Hum… » fit-elle mine de réfléchir tout en s'avançant jusqu'à son côté du lit._

 _« Quoi ? Déjà fatiguée ? » s'amusa-t-il en lorgnant sur ses jambes fines._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, et grimpa sur lui à califourchon._

 _« Tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Il s'asseya donc pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

 _« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard._

 _« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre._

 _« Ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre. » la supplia-t-il, les mains se posant instinctivement sur ses hanches._

 _« Non, je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, Klaus. » le rassura-t-elle en prenant ses joues en coupe pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te suivre à l'université. »_

 _« Qu… quoi mais, mais je croyais que t'étais d'accord pour venir avec moi. » s'étonna-t-il._

 _« Je sais, et je le voulais mais, bébé, si on reste ensemble pendant tes études tu seras constamment distrait par moi. Et encore plu si on emménage ensemble. » expliqua-t-elle._

 _Il voulut la contredire mais elle le stoppa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres à lui._

 _« Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « Ne doute pas un seul instant de l'amour que je te porte, mais je dois m'éloigner, parce que sinon tu ne pourras jamais briller, et devenir quelqu'un d'important comme tu es censé le devenir. »_

 _« Je me moque de… »_

 _« Ah, ne m'interromps pas ! » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Et ne me mens pas. Je ne te quitte pas, notre vie est ensemble. Mais je m'éloigne pour que tu puisses te consacrer corps et âmes à tes études, et à réaliser tous tes rêves pour qu'on puisse avoir une belle vie ensemble. Ne vas pas croire que je t'abandonne parce que j'ai l'intention de répondre à chacun de tes appels et de tes emails, même si ce doit être au beau milieu de la nuit. »_

 _Elle due faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger et, ravalant un sanglot, elle glissa ses mains dans ses boucles châtains._

 _« Promets-moi de les couper. » plaisanta-t-elle._

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de rire. » dit-il._

 _« Je sais, mais si je ne plaisante pas je vais me mettre à pleurer. » dit-elle. « Et si je me mets à pleurer je risque de changer d'avis. »_

 _« Ne me laisse pas ! » la supplia-t-il. « Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. »_

 _« Mais si, tu y arriveras parce que tu es un battant. » martela-t-elle. « Tu es un Mikaelson, et tu n'échoueras pas parce qu'à la minute où tu baisseras les bras je reviendrais te botter les fesses. Et j'arracherais la tête de la première qui te fera des avances. »_

 _Klaus esquissa un mince sourire mais qui disparu très vite._

 _« Et si je te promettais plutôt de me consacrer à mes études mais que tu restes avec moi ? » proposa-t-il._

 _« Et au fond de moi je me sentirais délaissé, ce qui entraînera des disputes et je ne le veux pas. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « S'il te plaît chéri, acceptes ! »_

 _« Tu me prends de cours, j'allais te demander quelque chose de très important, mais c'est trop tard ! » dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains._

 _« Tu voulais me demander quoi ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Laisse tomber ! » soupira-t-il._

 _« Klaus, dis-moi ! » insista-t-elle._

 _Devant sa détermination, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, y plongea la main et en sortit un petit écrin, qu'il donna à Hayley. Elle l'ouvrit et mit aussitôt une main devant la bouche._

 _« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »_

 _« Peu importe, tu t'en vas ! » dit-il en reprenant l'écrin._

 _Mais Hayley n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et récupéra l'écrin._

 _« Klaus, je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours mais juste le temps que tu bâtisses ta vie professionnelle. » claqua-t-elle en prenant son menton entre ses doigts._

 _Elle était caractérielle, ce qui plaisait énormément à Klaus. Entre autre chose !_

 _« Je t'ai dis que je reviendrais, et je tiendrais ma promesse. » dit-elle en lâchant son menton pour poser la main sur sa joue. « Je t'aime à la folie, et ma réponse à la question que tu meurs d'envie de me poser est oui. Maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule. Tu vas mettre cette bague à mon doigt et me faire l'amour tous les jours jusqu'à ton départ pour Princeton. »_

 _Alors, il glissa la bague à son annulaire gauche, lui agrippa les hanches et les bascula pour se rallonger sous les draps._

 _« Si jamais j'échouais ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Ce qui n'arrivera pas ! »_

…

Assis à son bureau, il se souvint avoir mal vécu l'éloignement. Bien qu'ils s'écrivaient des emails, et qu'ils s'appelaient chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, il s'était passé quatre ans avant qu'Hayley ne revienne pour la première fois dans sa vie, et c'était à sa remise des diplômes à l'université, où il avait finit Major de sa promo devant toute sa famille.

 _2008_

 _Klaus venait juste de finir son discours et, sous une salve d'applaudissements, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule et trouva sa famille au grand complet, fier et souriant. Son instinct lui disait de lever les yeux un peu plus hauts, au tour dernier rang, et il la vit. Rayonnante et fière. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir à la réalité. Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant la petite réception faite pour les diplômés, il fut félicité par chaque membre de sa famille._

 _« Je suis fière de toi mon fils. » lui dit Esther._

 _« Merci maman ! » dit-il._

 _« Très beau discours. » lui dit Mikael._

 _« Merci papa ! » dit Klaus, content d'avoir enlevé cette toge ridicule. « J'ai passé des jours dessus. »_

 _« Il était très réussi. » lui dit sa sœur Freya._

 _Il sourit, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il regarda tout autour de lui._

 _« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » demanda sa mère._

 _« Euh, en fait oui ! » répondit-il._

 _« Quoi tu, t'as pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre j'espère ? » le prévint son père._

 _« Quoi ? Non ! » répliqua Klaus. « Je suis toujours avec Hayley. »_

 _« Oh, tu me rassures. » dit son père._

 _« Tu veux qu'elle lui arrache les yeux ? » s'amusa Elijah._

 _« Je trouve ça quand même… bizarre cet accord que vous avez passé. » avoua Esther._

 _« C'était pas mon idée. » leur assura Klaus. « Mais elle a eu raison je, je me suis surpassé comme jamais. J'ai tout déchiré. »_

 _« Et tu peux en être fier. » lui assura son père._

 _Son portable vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message d'Hayley. Un message qui ne comportait qu'une adresse et un numéro de chambre._

 _« Et si nous allions dîner ? » proposa Mikael, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils fraichement diplômé. « Rassures-toi, on ne te gardera pas trop longtemps. Quelque chose me dit que t'as un rencard. »_

 _« Commence pas ! » grommela Klaus._

 _Tard ce soir-là, Klaus avait rejoint l'adresse indiqué par Hayley. C'était un hôtel. Il rejoignit la chambre au cinquième étage et, une fois devant la bonne porte, il tapa à trois reprises. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hayley rayonnante, et très peu vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir en soie, et Klaus se doutait fort qu'elle était nue en dessous. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle agrippa sa chemise et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui._

 _« Hum, ce que tu m'as manqué ! » soupira-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

 _« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Je repars demain ! » répondit-elle._

 _« Quand ? » voulut-il savoir._

 _« Plus tard bébé ! » dit-elle en caressant son torse à travers le tissu. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

 _Elle l'embrassa pleinement et il oublia toutes les questions qu'il avait. Plus tard, assis contre la tête de lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de la proximité de leurs corps qui leur avait tant manqué ces quatre dernières années._

 _« Ton discours était magnifique ! » lui dit-elle, brisant ainsi le silence._

 _« J'espérais que tu viennes, même si ce n'était que pour une seconde. » avoua-t-il._

 _« J'avais besoin que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses et que tu me serres dans tes bras. » dit-elle. « Quatre ans c'est long. »_

 _« Mais tu repars ! » fit-il remarquer._

 _« Tu n'as pas encore accompli ce que tu voulais. » dit-elle en se tournant à moitié pour poser sa main gauche sur sa joue. « Notre tour viendra, aie confiance. »_

 _« J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-il en embrassant la paume de sa main._

 _Il vit la bague de fiançailles à son doigt._

 _« Tu la portes. » remarqua-t-il._

 _« Chaque jour depuis que je t'ai dis oui. » dit-elle._

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment posé la question. » dit-il._

 _« Ça ne fait rien. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. » dit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui. « Tu crois que tu aurais la force de m'accompagner à l'aéroport ? »_

 _« Je l'ai eu la première fois, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? » dit-il en la regardant._

 _Et ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'aéroport le lendemain juste avant midi. Klaus devait aussi prendre l'avion avec le reste de la famille pour rentrer à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

 _« Alors, où vas-tu aller cette fois ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Hum, étant donné que j'ai un billet libre, j'hésite entre trois destinations. » répondit-elle._

 _« Décides-toi vite ! » lui conseilla-t-il._

 _Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à un guichet et montra son billet à un réceptionniste et choisis une destination. En revenant vers Klaus, elle lui tendit son billet._

 _« Excellent choix ! » dit-il._

 _« J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra faire ces voyages à deux. » dit-elle._

 _« J'y compte bien. » dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Déjà, pour notre lune de miel. »_

 _« De préférence sous les cocotiers. » précisa-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou._

 _« Je prends note ! » sourit-il en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime ! »_

 _« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-elle._

 _Son vol fut appelé et elle due s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir le lâcher et s'écarter. Un sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'embarcation et pendant que l'hôtesse vérifiait son billet et son passeport, Hayley se tourna une dernière fois vers Klaus qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de disparaître pour monter dans son avion._

…

Klaus fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par sa secrétaire qui entra dans son bureau sans frapper… comme d'habitude.

« Geneviève, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau ? » claqua-t-il. « Vous voulez être renvoyé ? »

« N… » déglutit-elle avec peine. « Non Monsieur ! »

« Alors pensez-y la prochaine fois ! » lui dit-il.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un fax vient d'arriver pour vous. » répondit-elle en posant le papier sur le bureau.

Elle resta droite comme un piquet, attendant la suite, les mains jointes devant elle.

« Il vous faut une invitation ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la porte.

Pinçant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, les joues rouges, Geneviève quitta le bureau sans demander son reste. Une fois seul, Klaus soupira et lu le fax. Pendant plus d'une heure, il se plongea dans le travail en rapport avec le fax reçu. Quand il eut finit, il déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau de sa secrétaire en ordonnant de la faire envoyer le plus tôt possible par recommandé à l'adresse écrite sur l'enveloppe. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna se terrer dans son bureau. Il y prit le cadre contenant une photo d'Hayley. Cette photo était sa préférée. Il l'avait prise un soir alors qu'ils étaient ados, seuls dans sa chambre à lui, et il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour l'immortaliser. Il se mit à repenser à la dernière fois où il avait vu la femme qu'il aimait.

 _2012 !_

 _Comme chaque année depuis qu'ils avaient installés leur famille à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Mikael et Esther Mikaelson avaient pour habitude de fêter Mardi Gras avec un grand bal masqué chez eux, attirant les hauts dignitaires de la ville et des alentours pour différentes œuvres caritatives. Si le reste de ses frères et sœurs prenaient plaisir à se genre d'évènement, Klaus, lui, s'y ennuyait énormément. Arrivé un temps dans la soirée où il profitait de l'inattention de ses parents pour s'éclipser avec Hayley dans l'immensité du jardin familial. Très peu de personne s'y aventurait car il était très grand et on pouvait facilement s'y perdre. Portant un masque en soie noir, assorti avec son smoking deux pièces de la même couleur, dont seul le blanc de sa chemise ressortait, il s'était éclipsé sur un des balcons après le discours annuel de ses parents. Une coupe de champagne à la main, son regard se perdait vers le coin qu'il avait de nombreuses fois exploré avec Hayley. Il avait même récemment été construite une cabane avec un lit, une petite cheminée, une petite kitchenette et une commode. Il ignorait pourquoi son père l'avait fait construire, mais il ne s'attarda pas à se poser la question quand une main toucha son épaule. Il se tourna vers une femme à la silhouette élégante dans une robe doré et un masque couleur vénitienne. Il reconnut sa sœur Freya._

 _« Je savais que je te trouverais là ! » dit-elle._

 _« Tu sais toujours où je suis. » dit-il. « Où est Rebekah ? »_

 _« En train de se faire draguer par Marcel. » lui apprit-elle._

 _« S'il la touche… »_

 _« Notre sœur est suffisamment grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. » le coupa Freya, sans cacher un sourire. « Et puis, Marcel n'est pas un méchant garçon. C'est même ton meilleur ami. »_

 _Klaus soupira et avala une gorgée de champagne._

 _« Elle te manque ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Tous les jours ! » répondit-il, sachant qu'elle lui parlait d'Hayley._

 _« Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? » voulut-elle savoir._

 _« Elle visite la Suède en ce moment. » dit-il. « Bien que j'aimerais qu'elle soit avec moi. »_

 _« Combien de temps vas-tu encore tenir comme ça ? » demanda sa sœur._

 _« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » avoua-t-il._

 _« Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux, et les parents non plus. » lui dit-elle._

 _« Mais je ne suis pas malheureux. » la contredit-il. « Elle me manque c'est vrai, mais ça va. Je me concentre sur ma carrière et c'est très bien comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir accepté de travailler avec moi. »_

 _« Oh, ça m'a permis de changer d'air. » dit-elle. « Et le salaire est meilleur. »_

 _Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire en coin._

 _« Je suis sûre que Finn apprécie aussi le petit pourcentage que tu lui verses quand tu requiers ses services d'avocat. » dit-elle, tout en lui rendant son sourire._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour garder sa famille avec soit. » dit-il, avant de rire doucement._

 _Freya passa la main sous son bras et se blottit contre son frère._

 _« J'espère qu'elle reviendra te voir bientôt, même si ce n'est que pour une heure. » dit-elle. « Tu crois que ça la fera revenir définitivement si je lui disais dans mes mails que ta secrétaire à des vues sur ton pé… »_

 _« Freya ! » l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne dise un mot déplacé._

 _« Quoi ? » fit-elle. « C'est la vérité ! »_

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, il sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieur de sa veste de smoking et lu le message suivant :_ _ **Our spot [Notre coin]**_ _. Le message venait d'Hayley. Il vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et s'écarta._

 _« Si on me cherche… » dit-il._

 _« Oui, t'es occupé ! » dit-elle._

 _Elle avait lu le message et prit la coupe vide de son frère. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en pensant à quel point son frère avait du courage de tenir toutes ses années sans avoir la femme de sa vie à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas les décisions qu'ils avaient prise, elle les respectait, mais restait quand même très protectrice envers son petit frère._

 _Faisant son possible pour éviter toutes les personnes susceptibles de le retenir, Klaus s'éclipsa de la soirée et s'engouffra dans le jardin. A mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabane, la lumière s'amoindrissait mais qu'importe, il pouvait y aller les yeux fermés. Il arriva devant la cabane. Le cœur battant la chamade, il sortit son téléphone et y trouva un autre message qui lui dit d'entrer. Alors il entra. Il n'y avait que pour seul éclairage la cheminée, qui avait été allumé par cette femme magnifique dans sa splendide robe bustier argentée. En fermant la porte, Klaus enleva son masque et le laissa tomber par terre. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à la soirée._

 _« Tu aimes ma robe ? » demanda Hayley, dont le masque gris pailleté cachait son regard._

 _« Elle est magnifique, mais j'ai très envie de te l'enlever. » répondit-il._

 _Elle lui tendit les mains et il ne perdit pas un instant. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle en seulement trois enjambées et l'embrassa. Avec douceur, il lui ôta son masque, le posa et détacha ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules._

 _« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Combien de temps tu peux t'éclipser de ton entreprise ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Autant que je veux, Freya travaille avec moi. » répondit-il._

 _« Alors pars avec moi quelques jours. » dit-elle. « Emmènes-moi quelque part où on ne sera que tous les deux quelques temps avant que je ne reparte. »_

 _« D'accord ! » dit-il. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »_

 _Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller cet accord, et tout de suite, le désir les envahit et les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol…_

…

2014 !

Klaus avait laissé son entreprise entre les mains de Freya, et avait emmené Hayley une semaine entière dans le chalet qu'il possédait à Aspen. Il se rappelait parfaitement de chacun de ces instants, qu'il savourait encore aujourd'hui en y repensant tous les jours. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os. Certes, ils se parlaient par téléphone, s'envoyaient des mails, prenaient même le temps de se parler par _Skype_ , mais Klaus commençait à trouver le temps long.

La journée toucha à sa fin mais il resta à son bureau encore un peu. On frappa à sa porte et il répondit, tout en restant sur sa chaise. C'était Geneviève !

« Je m'en vais, Monsieur ! » dit-elle, les joues rouges.

« Très bien ! » dit-il. « Ne soyez pas en retard lundi. Tout doit être prêt pour la réunion avec nos investisseurs. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Bon week-end ! »

« A vous aussi ! » dit-il avec nonchalance.

Son regard se perdit sur le quartier français qui s'étendait par-delà la fenêtre de son bureau. Les minutes passèrent quand on frappa à nouveau à sa porte.

 _« Niklaus ! »_

Il se tourna pour voir sa sœur.

« Je te raccompagne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis un grand garçon Freya. » répondit-il.

« C'est juste pour t'éviter de tomber sur toutes ces folles du bureau qui te veulent pour la Saint-Valentin. » dit-elle.

« Ouais ! » souffla-t-il. « Donnes-moi cinq minutes ! »

Freya acquiesça et sortit du bureau de son frère pour attendre dans celui de la secrétaire, qui était la première chose que voyait les personnes venant voir le grand patron. Levant la tête de sa montre, Freya croisa les bras et fit face à la femme qui avait fait machine arrière.

« Je vous croyais parti. » dit-elle.

« Oh euh, je… euh, j'ai oublié quelque chose. » bégaya Geneviève.

« Non, vous mentez ! » dit Freya. « Vous êtes revenus pour tenter votre chance avec mon frère en vous disant qu'il ne pourra pas vous dire _non_ pour la Saint-Valentin. »

Les joues de la secrétaire aux longs cheveux roux devinrent rouges.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Geneviève, mon frère n'est pas un homme libre. » dit Freya d'un ton sec. Elle s'approcha de la femme et son ton se fit plus menaçant, tout en restant bas. « Si vous vous approchez de mon frère dans un contexte non-professionnel je vous fous à la porte en claquant des doigts. Arrêtez tout de suite d'avoir des vues sur lui parce qu'il n'est pas pour vous, ni pour toutes les femmes de cette entreprise d'ailleurs, ou même de cette ville. Vous pouvez faire passer le message. Restez à votre place d'employé. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

« Oui Madame ! » acquiesça Geneviève.

« Bien ! » sourit Freya. « Maintenant partez ! »

La jeune femme, rouge de honte, s'en alla sans demander son reste. Satisfaite d'elle, Freya se tourna vers son frère qui sortait à peine de son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. » souffla-t-il.

« Tu as de la chance que c'est moi qui ait remis cette garce à sa place. Hayley lui aurait arraché son horrible tignasse rousse. » dit Freya.

Fermant son bureau à clé, il entoura un bras autour de sa sœur et tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils saluèrent les agents de nuit de la sécurité et quittèrent le bâtiment.

« On se voit lundi ? » demanda Freya.

« Tu oublies le brunch de dimanche. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! » dit Freya. « Bon, on se voit dimanche alors. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa voiture. Klaus gagna son SUV noir et y monta. Il était déjà dix-huit heures. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida d'aller boire un verre.

 _Chez Rousseau !_

Arrivé dans le bar où il avait l'habitude de se rendre certains soirs après le travail, Klaus chercha la seule personne qui, dans cette ville, ne cherchait pas à se glisser dans son lit. Il aperçut ses cheveux blonds au fond du bar. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Salut toi ! » sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut Camille ! » dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais ce soir. Je t'ai gardé ton coin. » dit-elle.

« T'es la meilleure ! » lui dit-il.

Il alla donc s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Camille revint vers lui avec un verre de Bourbon qu'elle déposa devant lui.

« T'as l'air déprimé ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ça fait bien onze ans que je déteste cette journée. » lui dit-il.

« Elle va revenir, et peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne penses. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait intrigua Klaus, mais c'était typique de Camille. Cette fille était d'une bonté et d'un état d'esprit positif étonnant. Elle avait la capacité de voir le meilleur chez beaucoup de gens, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas forcément. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle suivait des études de psychologies. D'après ce que Klaus savait, elle obtiendrait bientôt son doctorat. Chassant ses troubles pensées, il prit son verre de Bourbon et en avala une gorgée. Assis au fond de la salle, face à la sortie, il voyait tout ce qui se passait dans le bar. Qui entrait, qui partait, qui essayait en vain ou avec succès de draguer. Le bar était décoré pour l'évènement, à savoir la Saint-Valentin. Quand il était au lycée, il se prêtait au jeu et offrait des cadeaux à Hayley, mais ça n'est plus arrivée depuis une décennie. Sirotant une lampée de Bourbon, il ferma les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant du bar, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il ne put se lever qu'une paire de mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Un souffle chaud caressa son oreille et une voix bien trop familière étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon bel étranger ! Devine qui rentre à la maison ? »_

« J'en sais rien. Ma petite amie est parti depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié comment elle s'appelait. » dit-il.

Il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier quand elle lui pinça l'oreille.

« T'as de la chance qu'on soit dans un endroit public. » dit-elle avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, et de face.

« Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. » dit-il avant de se frotter l'oreille. « Aïe ! »

« Chochotte ! » s'amusa Hayley.

Klaus leva la tête vers elle, le visage « dur » mais le sourire d'Hayley le fit sourire à son tour.

« J'ai envie de te sauter dessus mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire éjecter du bar pour trouble à l'ordre public. » dit-elle en acceptant le verre de Vodka que Camille vint lui poser sur la table.

« On pourrait finir notre verre et aller chez moi. » proposa Klaus. « Qui sait encore combien de temps tu vas rester cette fois ? »

« Je ne pars plus. » répondit-elle. « Je suis rentrée pour de bon. »

« Vraiment ? » fit-il en arquant les sourcils. « Onze ans ont passés, et en onze ans je ne t'ai vu que deux fois. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle, en avalant une gorgée de Vodka. « Mais cette fois c'est terminé. Je ne repars plus. Je suis rentrée pour rester, et être avec toi. »

A vrai dire, elle avait également quelque chose à lui avouer, mais un bar n'était pas forcément un lieu pour ça.

« Y a de quoi cuisiner chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » répondit-il prudemment.

« Je vais cuisiner pour toi. » dit-elle en vidant son verre. « En espérant que tu aies du chocolat pour le dessert. »

« On peut toujours aller en acheter. » dit-il en vidant son propre verre.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Klaus.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit ? » soupira-t-il en prenant tout de même sa main.

« Tu le découvriras tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en se collant contre son corps. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Klaus. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi ! » souffla-t-il. « Allons-y ! »

Il paya les boissons et donna un pourboire généreux à Camille, avant d'attirer Hayley hors du bar.

 _Appartement de Klaus !_

Klaus vivait dans un duplex luxueux sur deux étages. Un sac de courses dans les mains, Hayley entra dans le vestibule qui donnait tout de suite sur un salon plus grand que la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle avait dormit il y a encore quelques jours à Londres. L'espace était énorme. Une grande table à manger trônait au milieu de la pièce, noir et beige dont la largeur était suffisante pour accueillir au moins dix personnes autour. Les chaises avaient l'air très confortable, mais ce qui attira l'œil d'Hayley était le canapé blanc nacré devant une cheminée toute aussi attrayante. Le tapis Persan au sol annonçait de longues heures de câlins au coin du feu.

 _« La cuisine est par-là ! » l'entendit-elle dire._

« La cuisine ne m'intéresse pas du tout à cet instant. » admit-elle sans quitter le coin cheminée des yeux.

Klaus esquissa un sourire et vint se placer derrière Hayley. Il cala son menton sur son épaule, puis enfoui son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

« Plus vite on préparera le dîner, plus vite on pourra faire ce que t'as en tête, _où_ tu l'as en tête. » dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

« Pourquoi t'as acheté aussi grand ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Combien y a de pièces ? »

« Beaucoup ! » répondit-il. « Et puis, je peux me le permettre. Et maintenant, tu le peux aussi, et si t'as envie de tout re-décorer à ton goût, ne te gênes pas. »

Il lui vola un baiser et lui montra le chemin de la cuisine. Une cuisine toute aussi grande que le salon. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait le plan de travail, des tabourets pour y manger si l'on désirait, et un évier. Le lave-vaisselle était en face. Le réfrigérateur face à l'entrée de la cuisine, et en suspension des placards.

« Tu fais l'inventaire ? » s'amusa Klaus, qui posa les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail.

« Non, je me dis juste que ça fait beaucoup d'espace pour une seule personne. » répondit-elle.

« Du vin ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou bien après ? »

« Euh, plus tard. » dit-elle. « Je vais prendre un verre d'eau. »

Il sortit deux grands verres, alla au réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau glacée. Cela fit du bien à Hayley, qui vida le verre sans grimacer. Klaus avait rangé toutes les courses. Il s'approcha d'Hayley et l'attira contre son corps.

« Tu veux préparer le dîner maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que le dîner peut attendre cinq minutes. » répondit-elle, pleine de désir.

« Seulement cinq ? » dit Klaus d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas. Non, elle se contenta d'attraper le col de la veste que Klaus portait encore, et l'attira à elle pour un baiser fiévreux. Il la souleva, l'obligeant à accrocher sa taille de ses jambes, et la transporta dans le salon sans rompre le baiser. Il buta contre le canapé. Il s'arrêta et reposa Hayley, qui s'empressa d'enlever sa veste, et son pull, révélant un soutien-gorge rouge flamboyant. Klaus était torse nu. Attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants, leurs bouches ne tardèrent pas à se trouver. Hantée par le secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis presque deux ans, Hayley s'accrocha à Klaus comme à une bouée, ce qu'il remarqua. Il décrocha l'attache de son soutien-gorge, et le lui enleva entièrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, tenant une de ses joues en coupe. « Tu es bizarre. »

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle. « Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de toi. »

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec force et Klaus répondit avec autant de force et la souleva pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

« Attends ! » dit-il en s'écartant. « Les capotes ! »

« J'ai un implant. » dit-elle en montrant un point sur son bras gauche.

« Oh, ok ! » dit-il avant de plonger à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Ils furent nus en quelques secondes, avide du contact entre leurs corps. Trop longtemps inassouvi, ce désir qui était en eux les brûlait entièrement. Hayley s'enroula autour de lui, les mains cherchant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, ses hanches cherchant les siennes. C'est un gémissement de délivrance qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra en elle. Figé au-dessus d'elle pour s'habituer à la sensation moins familière qu'à leurs débuts, Klaus s'allongea entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul espace libre entre eux, et commença à bouger ses hanches. Laissant échapper un gémissement appréciateur, Hayley se lécha les lèvres tout en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son dos, remontant sur ses épaules pour s'y accrocher. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Les hanches de Klaus claquèrent avec sensualité. C'est un orgasme d'une force foudroyante qui les frappa en même temps. Se laissant retomber sur elle, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fiancée, qui écrasa une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, mais comblés, et à nouveau ensemble. Partageant un baiser tendre, ils se levèrent du canapé et, la prenant dans ses bras, Klaus les mena à la salle de bain du bas…

Assis sur les tabourets autour du plan de travail de la cuisine, Klaus et Hayley apaisaient leurs estomacs avec une omelette aux lardons et champignons accompagnés de petits légumes.

« Tu manges quoi en général ? » demanda Hayley, toute nue sous la chemise blanche de Klaus qu'elle avait chipé après leur douche, les cheveux encore humide.

« Je cuisine quand l'envie m'en prends. » répondit-il. « Sinon je commande ou je passe chez le traiteur. »

Lui, avait uniquement remis son pantalon.

« A partir de ce soir, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire parce que je cuisinerais tous les jours pour toi. Je te ferai même ton casse-croûte du midi. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah, le midi c'est Freya qui me nourrit. » lui apprit-il.

« Plus maintenant ! » dit-elle en buvant une lampée de vin blanc. « Hum, ce vin est délicieux. »

« C'est Elijah qui m'a offert cette bouteille après avoir visité plusieurs vignobles avec Gia. » dit Klaus.

« Ton frère a toujours eu bon goût. » dit Hayley en repoussant doucement son assiette, imité par Klaus. « Eh bien, comment as-tu trouvé ce petit plat ? »

« Succulent ! » lui dit-il avant de descendre du tabouret. « Tu veux du dessert ? »

Il prit les deux assiettes et les déposa dans l'évier. Hayley fit tourner lentement son verre de vin dans la main et fit mine de réfléchir

« Hum, peut-être plus tard. Il est encore tôt ! »

« Bien ! » dit-il en prenant appuie sur le bord de l'évier avec ses deux mains. « Tu vas peut-être me dire ce qu'il t'a prit tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as supplié de ne rien te demander sur ton état. Tu étais à deux doigts de pleurer. »

Hayley vida d'une traite son verre et attrapa la bouteille pour le remplir à nouveau.

« C'est pas en te soûlant que tu m'empêcheras d'avoir la vérité. » la prévint-il.

« Je ne cherche pas à me soûler, mais à me donner du courage. » rectifia-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. « Et ne m'en veux pas si je ne te regarde pas dans les yeux. »

Excédé, Klaus la rejoignit et lui enleva le verre des mains pour le vider dans l'évier, ignorant ses protestations quand il prit la bouteille avec lui.

« Tu vas te rendre malade. » dit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune chance ! » répondit-il. « Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? De quoi t'as peur ? »

« De ta réaction ! » avoua-t-elle en descendant du tabouret.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand les trois mots que prononça Klaus la firent s'arrêter net.

« Tu m'as trompé ? »

Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée. Hayley se tourna vers lui.

« Non, jamais je ne te ferai ça. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'emporta-t-il. « Pourquoi t'as aussi peur de me parler ? »

« PARCE QUE J'AI PERDUE NOTRE BÉBÉ ! » hurla-t-elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

Klaus s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Un bébé ? Elle était tombée enceinte et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Quand il la vit éclater en sanglots, il fit le tour du comptoir de la cuisine et se précipita vers elle en de grandes enjambées et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui en pleurant abondamment.

« Je suis désolée ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Il voulait lui dire que tout allait bien mais il était trop perturbé pour l'instant. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et de la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Puis, il plia les genoux et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'au salon. Là, il la déposa sur le canapé où ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt, et la laissa quelques minutes le temps de lui donner un mouchoir et d'allumer la cheminée. La chaleur se diffusa presque instantanément. Klaus alla s'asseoir près de sa fiancée, pliant une jambe sous ses fesses. Hayley ne pleurait plus, mais la tristesse et la honte n'avaient pas quittés son visage.

« Raconte-moi ! » dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu vas me détester. » souffla-t-elle.

« Impossible ! » dit-il en repoussant sa chevelure brune pour voir son doux visage masqué par la tristesse. « Je ne pourrai jamais détester la femme que j'aime. »

« Même si je n'ai pas été assez forte pour garder un bébé ? » demanda-t-elle en posant le regard sur lui.

« Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît ! » dit-il. « Et raconte-moi comment l'as-tu su ! »

« C'est ça le hic. Je ne l'ai su que trop tard. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa. Klaus patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à lui parler.

« Après notre semaine magique à Aspen, je suis retournée à Londres et j'ai décidé, de m'inscrire à l'université. Tout se passait très bien. Les étudiants étaient sympas, les profs aussi. Même ma copine de chambrée était supportable. Je sortais de la bibliothèque du campus quand j'ai ressenti une crampe au ventre. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était le signe de mes règles, alors je suis retournée dans ma chambre en vitesse mais j'ai eu de plus en plus mal. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais suffisamment pour que je m'inquiète. J'ai pris mes papiers et je suis allé à l'hôpital. En arrivant, j'avais du sang partout sur mon pantalon. C'est là qu'un médecin m'a appris que j'avais fait une fausse couche. »

Elle écrasa une larme qui coula sur sa joue et remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas songé à m'appeler ? » demanda-t-il, sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

« Tous les jours ces deux dernières années. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'avais peur que tu me reproches d'être parti en me disant, j'en sais rien, que ma place était auprès de toi. »

« Je ne te reproche rien, je suis juste déçu que tu ne m'aies rien dit. » répondit-il.

« Tu aurais fait quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je t'aurais rejoint pour affronter ça avec toi, ou bien je t'aurais laissé le temps de t'en remettre seule si c'est ce que tu m'avais demandé. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

« Je m'en veux tellement. » dit-elle en ravalant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

« Viens là ! » dit-il doucement en ouvrant ses bras.

Il se cala contre le canapé, et Hayley vint se blottir contre lui. Il referma les bras autour d'elle et lui caressa distraitement l'épaule par-dessus le tissu de sa chemise. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Hayley ne soit complètement calmée.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tes bras sont le meilleur réconfort qui soit. » répondit-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de s'écarter pour se mettre à genoux sur le canapé et regarder Klaus.

« Je veux que tu saches une chose. Si je n'avais pas fait cette fausse couche, je serai revenu vers toi et je ne serai plus parti. » lui dit-elle. « Jamais je ne pourrais éloigner notre enfant de toi. »

« Je le sais bien. » dit-il en portant une main à sa joue, qu'il prit en coupe. « Cesse de te punir pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est la première Saint-Valentin qu'on peut fêter ensemble depuis dix ans, alors autant en profiter... même si on n'a jamais vraiment aimé cette fête. » Il lui arracha un gloussement. « Je te fais visiter l'appartement ? »

« Hum, et bien, disons que je resterais bien encore un peu ici, devant cette cheminée. » dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. « Et si vous m'allongiez sur ce tapis pour me faire oublier toute cette culpabilité ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi insatiable. » s'amusa-t-il, sans toutefois lui refuser sa requête.

« On a du temps à rattraper. » dit-elle, une fois allongée sur le tapis.

Klaus attrapa un coussin et le plaça derrière la tête d'Hayley, puis, se mettant sur ses genoux, il défit un à un – et avec lenteur, les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait. A mesure qu'il la lui déboutonnait, sa peau nue attisait son désir. Quand elle fut nue, Klaus baissa son pantalon et se plaça entre ses jambes pour la pénétrer sans attendre.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant ? » demanda-t-elle en remontant ses jambes. « Tu sais, ces heures interminables qu'on passait à faire l'amour. A moins que tu ne sois trop vieux. »

« Tu me traites de vieillard ? » s'offusqua-t-il, mais elle put clairement voir l'amusement dans son regard. Elle haussa les épaules avant de rire. « Attends je vais te montrer moi si je suis trop vieux. »

Il lui chatouilla vite fait les côtes, la faisant rire avant de capturer sa bouche avec fougue. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec autant de fougue, caressant sa peau, fourrageant dans ses cheveux allant même jusqu'à tirer sur ses boucles… Après l'orgasme, Klaus se mit debout et la fit basculer sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise avant de l'entendre éclater de rire. Il aimait l'entendre rire. Il aimait la faire rire. Grimpant à l'étage, il alla dans la seconde salle de bain et les fit entrer dans la douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau et régla la température, tout en gardant Hayley sur son épaule. Un petit cri lui échappa quand l'eau froide toucha sa peau mais tout fut de courte durée et le chaud fit place à cette froideur… et ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme… ou plutôt le carrelage de la douche. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour se délecter du contact de l'eau sur son corps, et Klaus profita de ce spectacle pour se coller à son corps et embrasser sa clavicule.

« Encore ? » s'amusa-t-elle, sans le repousser pour autant.

« Tu m'as traité de vieux. » lui rappela-t-il.

Il la retourna pour coller son dos à son torse, et ramena ses longs cheveux noirs sur le côté pour avoir plein accès à son cou. Il embrassa, mordilla, suçota son cou tout en caressant son corps dont il connaissait chaque centimètres. Lorsqu'il posa les mains sur son ventre, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au bébé qui n'avait pas pu grandir normalement. Hayley se tourna dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son cou.

« On peut en faire un. Là, tout de suite si tu veux. » dit-elle.

Klaus s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder.

« Notre tour viendra. » lui dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Ok ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. Klaus l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques instants sous cette eau qui se mêla aux larmes d'Hayley.

« Notre tour viendra. » répéta Klaus.

Il s'écarta tout en gardant le visage d'Hayley entre ses mains.

« On en était où ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Elle prit ses mains qui étaient posées sur son visage, entre les siennes, les retira de son visage pour l'embrasser, avant de dévier sur sa joue, son cou, son torse. A mesure qu'elle se baissait pour l'embrasser, Klaus dû se tenir à la paroi de la douche… surtout quand il sentit sa bouche tout près de son sexe. La dernière fois qu'Hayley l'avait cajolé de cette façon, ils étaient encore au lycée. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que lui était descendu sur son corps tout entier aussi, datait du lycée. Il jouit à l'instant même où elle se relevait.

« Ouh, ça faisait longtemps. » dit-elle, satisfaite de son audace.

Il l'attira à nouveau vers lui mais la colla contre la paroi vitrée.

« A mon tour ! » dit-il.

« J'attends que ça ! » avoua-t-elle.

Lui volant un baiser, il descendit sur son corps sans prendre la peine de s'attarder sur sa poitrine, et posa sa bouche directement là où elle attendait. Une jambe remontée sur son épaule, elle se cambra et se mordit la lèvre sous l'assaut de sa langue…

Enveloppée dans un peignoir blanc, Hayley se séchait les cheveux avec un sèche-cheveux trouvé dans les placards de la salle de bain, quand Klaus revint dans la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un boxer.

« T'es au courant que les boxers me font un effet dévastateur ? » lui demanda Hayley.

« Suis-moi ! » s'amusa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle débrancha le séchoir, le rangea et prit la main de Klaus.

« Si c'est dans ta chambre que tu m'emmènes, j'aimerais bien manger un truc avant. » plaisanta-t-elle en se collant contre lui. « Tout ce sexe m'épuise. On n'a plus seize ans. »

« Que crois-tu que j'ai fais pendant que tu séchais tes longs cheveux bruns ? » demanda-t-il, gardant une allure lente.

« Hum, j'en sais rien. » dit-elle. « Penser à moi ? »

« Je pense chaque jour à toi. » rappela-t-il. « Je suis allé éteindre la cheminée d'en bas, vérifier que tout était bien fermé et j'ai monté quelques petites choses. Pourquoi t'ai-je dis de prendre ton temps avec tes cheveux ? »

« Je me souviens que tu avais horreur que je traine dans la salle de bain. » dit-elle, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

Il soupira à ce souvenir. La pièce était très grande. Aussi grande que le salon. Un lit deux places trônait au fond de la chambre, entre deux tables de nuit, toutes deux munie d'une lampe de chevet. Sur l'une d'elle, il y avait une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes remplies. Sur le lit, dont la couverture avait été renversée habilement, il y avait une boîte de chocolat.

« On jouait avec de la chantilly il y a dix ans. » se rappela-t-elle.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a tout notre temps pour jouer. » dit-il en revenant près d'elle avec les coupes de champagne. « Maintenant que tu es rentrée à la maison. »

« Toute la vie. » dit-elle en prenant sa coupe.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée du nectar.

« Je ne t'ai jamais fais ma demande correctement. » se souvint-il.

« Surprends-moi ! » lui dit-elle en enroulant son bras libre autour de son cou. « Je te dirais _oui_ , peu importe le nombre de fois que tu me le demanderas. »

« Si je n'avais pas envie de faire les choses aussi bien, je t'épouserai dès demain. » dit-il.

« Mais ta mère nous tuerait si on la privait du traditionnel dîner de fiançailles à la Mikaelson. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. » dit Klaus.

« Ouais, moi non plus ! » grimaça-t-elle. « Ta mère fait peur quand elle veut. »

Klaus leva les yeux et vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne. Hayley l'imita, et sa coupe disparue dans les mains de Klaus. Allant prendre un chocolat sur le lit, elle le croqua tout en embrassant la pièce du regard.

« Pas de photos ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Elles sont toutes dans un carton. » dit-il en la rejoignant. « Je te l'ai dis, si tu veux re-décorer, fais-toi plaisir. »

« Attention, je pourrai te prendre au mot. » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Tu t'installes avec moi, et tu ne t'en vas plus. » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Plus jamais ! » souffla-t-elle. « Ton lit à l'air super confortable. On peut s'allonger ? »

Un sourire en coin, il enleva la boîte de chocolat qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

« Euh, bien qu'on ait déjà dormi tout nu, je suis vraiment fatiguée. » dit-elle. « Tu me prêtes un t-shirt ? »

« J'ai mieux ! » dit-il en disparaissant dans son dressing.

Il revint en portant un cintre. Un cintre où était accrochée une somptueuse nuisette longue de couleur bleue marine.

« Depuis quand t'as de la lingerie féminine dans ta penderie ? » s'étonna Hayley.

« Depuis que Freya a décidé de la remplir rien que pour toi. » répondit Klaus. « Il y a une tonne de fringues pour toi dedans. Tu n'auras qu'à y jeter un œil demain. »

« Très bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et je ne manquerais pas de remercier Freya. »

Klaus sortit de la chambre car leurs téléphones étaient en bas, alors Hayley en profita pour enlever le peignoir et se glisser dans la chemise de nuit, dont le tissu caressait sa peau.

« Sublime ! » dit Klaus, qui était revenu dans la chambre, les deux téléphones en main. « Je les avais oublié. »

Hayley grimpa dans le lit, se glissa sous la couette et prit son téléphone. Aucun message. Ce qui ne l'étonna guère car sa seule famille était les Mikaelson. Elle éteignit l'appareil et s'allongea sur le côté, face à Klaus, qui s'était aussi allongé face à elle.

« C'était court comme soirée pour une Saint-Valentin ! » souffla-t-elle, avant d'écraser un bâillement de sa main.

« On a un an pour préparer le prochain. » dit-il en caressant sa joue. « Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé. »

« Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée ! » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » marmonna-t-elle.

Tout doucement, il la regarda s'endormir, et dormir quelques minutes avant d'éteindre les lampes de chevet. Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il remonta la couverture sur elle, et reposa la tête sur son coussin avant de penser aux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur _« séparation »_. Ça avait été dur, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Malgré les dix années séparées, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour de bon. Il y avait eut des hauts et des bas, pour chacun d'entre eux. La fausse couche d'Hayley, l'accident de voiture de Klaus qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital deux longues semaines entre autre chose, sans que l'un ne soit présent pour l'autre, mais ils avaient repris le dessus et aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient plus à revivre les mauvais côtés de la vie seuls. Ils étaient de nouveaux réunis, un soir de Saint-Valentin !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré qu'à la base il ne devait pas ressembler à ça... mais mon cerveau est souvent en désaccord avec moi *-*

Voilà ^^ A très bientôt !

Aurélie !


End file.
